EL Legacy
by Corronite
Summary: after 15 years of peace, Elrios is once again threatened by evil, and the world needs new heroes, and who better than the children of the original heroes. follow the story of Zechs,Ellie,Alice,Swallow,Rave and a mysteries boy on their mission. Rated-T for language.
1. Chapter 1: zecks and Ellie

**Corro: yo **

**Elsword: who the hell are you? **

**Corro: the names corro, im kinda new here and this is my first fanfic. **

**Rena: well then welcome. **

**Elsword: if you kill me off early I'll kill you. **

**Corro: and if you try to kill me ill roast you like a pig. **

**Elsword: ha ha I'd like to see you try!. **

**Corro: ok **

***shoves a rod up Elsword's ass and hangs him above a fire* **

**Corro: so, anyone wanna try roasted Elbaka. **

**Aisha: sorry but no, I don't want to risk getting food poisoning.**

**Corro: meh,Disclaimer: I do not own the game Elsword. **

* * *

**Zechs' P.O.V **

"Zechs, Ellie could you one here please, I need to tell you something. " is what my father had said, I was currently in my room, tinkering with a small project, complying with my fathers wishes i placed them down on my desk and replaced my tools, I walked out the door and passed my sister's room finding it empty, '_I guess she already there?_' I thought passing by some of the countless maids and butlers as they bowed.

As I reached the marble stairs the voices of my mother Eve Seiker, my twin sister Ellie and my farther Chung Seiker could be heard. I decided to walk down the stairs as quietly as I could, trying to sneak up on them, but to no avail when mother looked up to me "were you trying to sneak up on us?" She asked

"Um n-no" i said '_dammit I forgot about mother's sensors!_'

"Come on down, we have something good to tell you" replied my farther

I quickly walked down to the last few steps and jumped down the last to end up in front of my family.

"You know that isn't something a prince should do." Ellie said looking at me grinning.

" yeah and that isn't something you would expect a princess to wear"I replied, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a pink hoodie.

"Sh-shut up" stuttering a bit and turned to our father "so what was it you wanted to tell us?" She always has been one to regain her composure quickly.

"Ah yes well, we're going on Holiday."

'_Huh?_' holiday, we haven't been on one of them since me and Ellie were what, 6?

"Where too?" I asked.

"Our private island, oh by the way, we'll be taking the 'Archimedes' to get there."

"Why such a big ship?" The Archimedes is kinda like a cruise ship but fly, we normally use it to host events.

"You'll see."

"Now go pack your things, we will be there for a couple of weeks and we're leaving first thing tomorrow " mother spoke up.

* * *

**Chung's P.O.V **

"How much do you think everyone's changed?" Eve asked.

"Knowing them, not much." I replied smiling, tomorrow would be the day we all met once again for the first time in 6 years

"Yeah, I hope so...actually no, I hope that, Baka has changed a bit" unable to hold it back I laughed so hard the entire palace probably heard me. "Wow, sadly knowing him he probably hasn't changed much."

"Well if he try's anything funny I'll slap him off the edge of the ship!"

* * *

**Zechs' P.O.V **

as I was in the my room packing I heard my farther laughing, it's been a while since he would laugh that loud.

I was looking through my stuff when I came a small pendant, etched on its surface were a couple of letters " .S" '_where and when did I get this?_' I wondered and placed it in a small bag that held a couple other items.

I continued to pack when my sister Ellie came in with her five drones and wearing her combat dress. It was mostly white with light blue trims and designs, with a light blue skirt to go with it. Her blonde white hair flowing down her back.

"Would you like to spar?" She asked smiling, this had now become a somewhat daily activity where she would come ask to spar when she was bored.

"Sure why not I'll be down there in five, just give me a minute I need change." I replied, knowing what I meant she left my room skipping away with her array of drones following close behind.

I stood up and closed my door and walked into a separate room which had placed on my wall my combat suit, which was similar to Ellie's but had trousers instead of a skirt and more Armour plates. but the main thing that would catch anyone's eye was the large Nasod capsule plugged Into the wall.

I swiftly moved to the capsules control panel and In-putted a series of commands which started the familiar sequence and the capsule opened up welcoming me in. I quickly stripped to just my underwear and placed my foot in place and then the other, once I was safely secured the capsule closed and placed an oxygen mask over my face as it started to fill with a green liquid.

Multiple machine arms emerged from the edges and quickly started the process, slowly peeling away the fake skin from my arms and legs before performing maintenance and optimization. Changing the limiters from on to off, once complete the capsule drained of all the liquid and removed the oxygen mask and the capsule reopened.

Stepping onto the floor I dressed quickly wearing my combat suit and picked up my 'guardian stone' and placed it around my neck, closing the door and walking down to the training room.

* * *

**Ellie's P.O.V **

I looked around the empty and spacious training room whilst I waited for my older brother, well I say older but only by a couple of minutes.

As i was waiting I played with my drones, they were my given to me by mother and farther for my eleventh birthday whilst Zechs was given a small workshop for him to tinker with his creations.

There names are Ace, Roxie, Bee, optic, and Rex, they all had slightly different functions, such as Ace was the fastest, and Rex was the most powerful.

I was about to practice against a dummy when Zechs came in, he was wearing his sleeveless combat suit and his arms no longer had any skin covering them, showing what me and him really were, half-Nasod, half-human

Unlike Zechs who decided he wanted to fight using his Nasod side, I decided to fight using my drones and what my farther calls the 'Destroyer' a massive and powerful cannon, although he has his own too.

"You ready?" He shouted, waking into the sparing field.

"Yeah, let's go." I replied picking up my destroyer and placing it on my back.

I entered my stance as he started to check his weapons, switching his arms and legs to their combat form, multiple panels shifted around before becoming slightly more bulky, then allowing his blades to slide out-of-place and swung them a couple of times before retracting them back into his arms, next up was his cannons, another panel slid apart and a large rectangle was produced, he swung his arms to the side slightly making them rotate halfway round then thrusted them out-wards making the muzzles slide out.

He fired off a couple of shots at a dummy before making them rotate once more, switching them to auto and firing off a barrage of shots before replacing them back into his arms.

"I'm ready when you are." He shouted, I only smiled and nodded. Our guardian stones shone and both of our body's were covered in a white light but quickly faded, revealing the two of us, clad in pure white armour, mine covered my entire body. (Chung's base freutneir) whilst Zechs' left his arms and legs uncovered which now had turned white with a yellow trim(basically shooting guardian's Armour with some thing like weapon takers arm but in white.)

"Let's go!"

* * *

**Zechs' P.O.V **

As soon as we started I was assaulted by two of Ellie's drone, '_pink and yellow, err... Roxie and bee, better doge them_' I jumped to the side as they switched to spears and pierced thin air, '_that would have hurt!_' "Hey what were trying to do KILL ME!" I yelled and she only smirked "I knew you could have dodged them"

"And what would you have done if I hadn't!?"

"I'd mourn in front of your grave" she replied, sticking her tongue out at me and smiling. (Yes, she's a bit of a devil)

"I'm gonna get you for that!" I quickly deployed my blades and dashed towards her, I swung my right blade down. But, '_when did she?_' was blocked by her destroyer. "You've gotten faster" I said "but not fast enough" using my right blade as a pivot I flung myself into the air and down behind her, holding my left blade to her neck.

Knowing she had been defeated she removed her helmet as I did the same after retracting my blades.

"I thought I could have won that time" she said whilst pouting,

"Rematch?" I asked

"You read my mind"

We both returned to our starting positions and replaced our helmets back on our heads.

"Three...two...one, go" I shouted.

"Dread chase" she shouted (her skills are a combination of Chung's and Eve's)

'_Crap_' this time I deployed my canons and shot most of them, just as the last one was about to hit I shouted " boom shot " two launchers revealed themselves from my thighs (Strike Freedom style!)and shot down the remaining missile with two of my own.

'Lets have some fun' I deployed my cannons and instead of activating them fully I threw them into the air where they attached together and expanded creating my Destroyer and quickly grabbed it.

"Destroyer vs Destroyer?" She asked, instead of replying I fired a shot behind me propelling me forward.

She quickly got into a better stance and shouted. "Wrecking ball!" the back of her destroyer opened up and one of her drones flew in, what was worst it was yellow.

"Shit! That's the Wrong drone!" I shouted, without realizing her mistake she fired of the cannon sending 'Bee' flying towards me in its spear form, hoping to get away I turned around and ran as fast as I could, returning my Destroyer too my arms, but I wasn't fast enough...

* * *

**? P.O.V**

I was in side my store in the middle of the city Hamel, Working on some Armour when.

"OOOUUUCCCHH!" A voice screamed so loud I wouldn't be surprised if the entire city heard it.

* * *

**Zechs' P.O.V **

'_I hope no one heard that._'

I was lying on the floor with a spear up my ass.

I heard the doors slam open and my mother and farther walked in, most likely looking for the origin of the scream.

"What's happened" spoke farther whilst Ellie was standing there trying to keep in her laughter while pointing to me, who was writhing on the ground in pain. With her yellow drone up my ass.

* * *

**authors notes **

**Ellie: ooh, someones got a girl freind~ **

**Zechs: sh-shut up! **

**Ellie: guess i hit the spot, hehe~ **

**everyone except, Chung,Eve,Ellie and Zechs: WHERE WERE WE!? **

**Corro: you will possibly be in the next chapter **

**Rena: good. **

**Elsword: does anyone know whats wrong with Eve and Chung. **

**Eve and Chung: *blushing in the corner* **

**Chung: im married too Eve **

**Corro: oh that, meh **

**well that's all, dunno when the next chapter will be out but i will possibly reveal the parings of the original elgang but you should be able to guess XD. **

**i don't know when the cover will be up, probably when i get off my lazy ass and do it. **

**and if you have any questions too ask please leave a review.  
**

**ciya. **


	2. Chapter 2: the workshop and the Sieghart

** here is the chapter and before i continue need to thank Arrow-chan3 for pointing out that i forgot the classes so here they are **

**Elsword - Rune Slayer (but in L.K's job outfit) **

**Aisha - Elemental Master **

**Rena - Grand Archer **

**Raven - Veteran Commander **

**Eve - Code Empress **

**Chung - Tactical trooper (Tacti-boy to the rescue!) **

**Ara -Sakra Devanam **

**Elesis - Blazing Hearts **

**Another thing i would like too mention is that this will have a slow intro until they start looking for the El and that the classes for the hasnt been decided yet.**

**Elsword: god dammit my ass hurts, im gonna kill you for that.**

***Elsword raises sword and prepares a rune* **

**Corro: how about you put them down, and we will finish this after the story. **

**Elsword: ...Fine. *****Lowers sword and rune* **

**Corro: good.**

* * *

**Zechs' P.O.V**

"How did you not realize you loaded Bee instead of Rex? " I asked, currently I'm sat down with an ice pack on my ass relieving me of a bit of pain. We both no longer had our 'freutneir' on and were now wearing our combat suits.

"I don't know! And I said I'm sorry." Replied Ellie

"So what actually happened here?" Asked father, he and mother had rushed in when they heard my scream '_i can't believe how loud I was!_' I thought.

"Somehow, Ellie loaded Bee into her cannon without realizing and shot at me, I tried to run but it didn't work out very well."

"Ellie try to be a bit more careful next time okay?"

"Yes mother" Ellie replied as she stood up and walked out the training room and was most likely off to her room.

"Well if that was all it was I shall take my leave. " farther said as he turned around and started walking out the room, until.

"Farther could I ask for your help?" I asked he once again turned to face me.

"What do you need help with?"

"I need a suitable power source for one of my projects and I was wondering if I could look at your blueprints for the 'Disfrozen portal'." He stood there pondering on what he should do before finally replying "on one condition"

"Yes?"

"You show me what it is your working on" he replied

"well sure, I was gonna show you it when it was finished anyway." '_Awesome I may even be able to finish it before we leave!_' I thought to myself. "Could you meet me there? I'm gonna go sort my limbs out"

"I'll meet you there then."

* * *

**Eve's P.O.V **

"Ophelia? could you check up on Ellie, she seemed a little upset over what had happened. " she silently nodded her head and walked up to where Ellie should have been.

'_I think I will do some cooking_' I thought to my self and walked down to the palace kitchen. I could easily hear the chefs and maids busy cooking and cleaning.

I opened the doors to be greeted by the smell of roast chicken.

As the chef turned round to face me I noticed a tiny sweat drop from his face.

"Lady Eve, what could I do for you?" He asked

"Would it be okay if I help with the cooking?"

As I finished my sentence I noticed in the corner of my eye a maid's face go green and run to one of the restrooms for some reason?

"N-no that's okay, we have everything under control, no more help is needed."

"But I insist, I would love to help."

"F-fine, if you would like to help you can mash the potatoes." '_Why was he stuttering?_'

"Thank you"

As I started mashing the potatoes I saw one of the maids speaking with the chef and then quickly walking out of the room.

* * *

**Zechs' P.O.V **

As it started to near 6 o'clock we finished my project, installing a miniature version of farther's Disfrozen portal.

"I proud of son, from what I know, you are the first to have created one of these that actually works! "

"Could we put a few of these in the Archimedes for tomorrow? " I asked, hoping that we could since once I heard about the holiday I wanted to complete them.

"Sure why not, I don't see any problems with that." He replied "but before we do anything we had better clean this place up a bit." Looking around the room there were pieces of metal, junk and el-shards scattered about the room, not to mention that most of the walls were covered in soot.

"Good idea" I walked to one of the corners and picked up a large bag to start clearing away the mess when farther asked me " it's been a long time since I was in here last" looking around the room he spotted six blades hanging on the wall. "What are these?"

"Those are a project I've been working on, although I haven't been able to get them to work correctly yet."

"What do they do?"

"There supposed to something like mother and Ellie's 'Drones', the only problem is fitting all the required circuits into the blade"

"Well I'm sure you will get it eventually".

As we were clearing the room one of the maids walked in.

"I am sorry to disturb you but your food is ready"

"Ah thank you, we will be there in a minute, we just need to finish clearing away our mess."

"Oh no, I'm sorry your majesty, if you had called we would have done it for you, now go and have your food I will finish what you started " she said I a hurried voice.

Me and farther both stood up and was at the door when she once again spoke.

"Oh and you may not want to eat the mashed potatoes, lady Eve was the one who prepared them" at the mention of mothers name in the same sentence as food, me and farther felt as if we could puke, last time she cooked, farther he was ill with food poisoning. (Yes it was that bad XD)

**5 minutes later.**

We all sat down at the large circular dining table that was piled with plates of food, farther was sat at the table along with mother while me and Ellie sat opposite each other.

I looked over the plates of food which were obviously roast, I started to pile my plate up with food, specifically staying away from the potatoes when I noticed Ellie had piled one of her plates up with only the mash. And then her other plate with chicken and the other food we were served.

Feeling sorry for her that I couldn't say anything I watched as she put one spoon full in her mouth, her face quickly turned green, she quickly ran from the table to one of the restrooms.

**The next day.**

As I walked down the corridor looking for Ellie I noticed some of the servants rushing down to out private dock that housed the Archimedes.

Deciding that she should be fine I followed one of the servants until we reached the massive dock.

I looked to the cargo ramp and noticed my inventions, I walked over too them and started to load them into the ship, one at a time and in total there were four.

As I walked out after carrying the last one something caught my eye, a girl around my age with purple hair with highlights the same color as her eyes, crimson red.

A small distance behind her were a purple haired woman and a red-haired man who were presumably her parents.

"Err...hello" I said, after following the direction of my voice they turned their heads towards me "may I help you?"

The girl opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted "oh, you sure have grown..." but was stopped halfway by his wife when she elbowed him in the gut.

"I apologies for my husband's rudeness, it is nice to see you again, prince Seiker" she said.

" im sorry but who are you?" i asked and they looked stunned.

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Aisha Sieghart, this is my husband Elsword and my daughter Alice, I'm surprised you don't remember us, when you were younger we visited quite often." '_That's another thing I don't remember._' I looked to their daughter Alice but couldn't see her face very well since she turned her head away from me.

"I'm sorry I don't really remember everything about the past, but if you're looking for my farther than I could take you too him"

"That would be lovely thanks you." As I lead them down the corridor to where I expected farther to be I heard small snippets of their conversation "that's the first time in a long time I heard you speaking so formally..." but the rest was scattered in a muffle, but my ears perked up for a certain subject "oohh Alice, I noticed you look away all red when Zechs looked at you." The man named Elsword said.

Before they could finish their conversation I spotted farther when he turned the corner towards us along with mother in tow. When they saw the faces behind me

"I thought you were meant to be coming tomorrow morning" '_huh? Wait does that mean they were joining us for our holiday?_' "Yeah about that, we were a bit ahead of schedule" as farther and Elsword were talking I asked mother about Ellie.

"She's just feeling a little sick but will should be fine soon, really tho, I wonder what made her so sick?" '_I think I know what it was._'

"Hey eve, from what I just heard your cooking is as bad as ever!" Looking over too farther I saw him making an 'X' with his arms. And quicker than the a human eye could see, mother was already in-front of Elsword.

***SLAP* **

He went through the wall because of the sheer strength, '_never, ever, get on mothers bad side_' I thought.

I looked over too his wife Aisha who was standing there idle whilst crossing her arms " he had that one coming" she said '_scary!_'. I looked back to mother

"Would it be okay if I check Ellie?" I asked and she allowed me too.

I was about to make my way too Ellie's room when I felt a tug on my sleeve, turned around to see Alice "c-could I come w-with you?" She had her face tilted downwards making her fringe cover her eyes slightly and I could just about make out a faint blush on her face.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that" we started walking the corridor in an awkward silence until it was finally broke "what's it like, being a prince?"

"What's it like being a commoner?"

"I don't know"

"Then there's your answer, I can't compare it to a life that I've never lived." I answered truthfully.

After a few minutes we finally reached my sister's room. "How don't you get lost!?"

"Do you ever get lost In Your own home?"

"Well no"

"It's the same for me." '_This seems... Familiar?_' I thought

We reached Ellie's door and knocked, we waited for a few seconds before opening the door, her room was covered in clothes but she was nowhere to be seen "strange? I thought she would be in here"

"Is there anywhere else she would be?"

"Hm... Oh the training room" I realized "head down the corridor and it's on the first right, I'll meet you there." I told her and ran off to my room.

* * *

**Alice's P.O.V **

_'Where is he going?' _I followed his directions and ended up at a large open room with training dummy's, targets and a large open space. next to the dummy's were a girl with long blonde white hair, she had what looked like a blue and white training dress, floating around her were a rainbow of drones that were switching between animal like forms and weapons." um hello?" I said, she turned around to face me "Alice?" '_So she remember me!_' "How have you been but, what are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure, mum said it was a reunion of some kind"

"A reunion? Oh I see, so that's why we're going on holiday"

"Holiday?"

"Yeah, we're taking the Archimedes, also have you seen Zechs yet?"

At the mention Zechs I lowered my head "y-yeah but he doesn't remember me."

"Oh, I see... he doesn't remember you at all?"

"No... What happened?... To make him forget?"

"Well it happened when we were about seven I think."...

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Elsword: now can i kill you. **

**Corro: ... HEY EVE! **

**Eve: Yes? **

**Corro: Els said your cooking's terrible**

**Eve: he did, did he. **

***Eve uses 'heaven's fist - Slap' and knocks Elsword round the world***

**Corro: He wont be back any time soon.**

**Zechs: you gave me amnesia! **

**Corro: meh, it makes things more interesting. **

**I would just like too say thanks for reading and bye for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: the accident

**Chapter 3: the accident **

**Yo, sorry about the slow update for those who are actually reading this, i had a slight case of homework overload and haven't had a chance too write much. **

**Chung: where's Elsword? **

**Corro: Elbaka? most likely swimming across the ocean by now. **

**Chung: wait! he's not back yet? **

**Corro: what do you expect, he got a slap from heaven.**

**Chung: good point. **

**Anyway, I've decided to change Rena's class too GA, otherwise it wouldn't be right for how she's gonna act. **

* * *

"Well it happened when we were about seven I think."...

***flash-back* **

Running through the city streets were a young boy and girl, both had blonde white hair and cerulean eyes, many people were shocked, they shouted "it's the Prince and Princess Seiker!" Everyone was happy, including the children, as they ran they waved to everyone.

The direction they were heading in was towards a small park. As they reached it they spoke to one another "we're finally here!" Spoke the young Ellie.

"Yeah, come on let's go play" they played until dawn,

On their way back to the Castle a few strange men stepped in front of them "hello you little brats" the one that spoke was considerably older but bigger than the rest. "Who are you?" Asked Zechs, hiding his sister behind his back.

"Me? Well my name is Banthus, and I'm going to make a hell of a lot of money off of you two." He smiled maniacal before gesturing to the others " get them"

The remaining men placed a piece of clothe to their faces and draped bags over their head and all went black.

They woke a few hours later to the speech of men, "are the preparations ready?"

He asked "yes sir, you can make the call any time "

The young prince looked to his sister to see that she was starting to wake.

He nudged over and whispered into her ear "don't worry I'll get us out of here"

"But how?" She asked and he smirked.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing" he said in the language you would never expect out of a prince, never the less a 7-year-old.

"Oh? Your finally awake you little brats."

"The hells are you trying to do"

"Get a ransom for you of course, what would you expect " Zechs gritted his teeth, '_it's not like mother or farther wouldn't pay, but I don't want them too have to pay these guys because of us' _

"Like hell I'll let you do that" he quickly stood up and charged towards the bandit,only to be smashed to the ground head first.

"Hah, did you really think I would go down that easy " the bandit spoke. Looking down at the prince who was knocked out on the floor, his head had sparks flying out at the area that had hit the floor.

"Just as I thought, your both half-Nasods like that Raven guy, but more naturally."

The young Ellie stared at her brother before slowly crawling like a baby towards him.

"You know what, if got an idea, oi, lackey"

"Yes?"

"Send the king this message, for every 10 minutes I'm without the money the prince will gain a broken bone " she looked up from her brother with a scared face.

An hour had passing before they were found and Zechs was severely wounded,all his limbs were broken and was loosing blood rapidly, when they finally got him back to the palace Rena was there with raven and their daughter Swallow, after the commotion and helped heal his wounds, when he finally woke up he no longer remembered his entire past, a big thing that was missing was his memories of Alice.

He decided that he needed to get stronger and was inspired by raven too fight using Nasod limbs, that was when he first gained the title 'Iron Guardian'.

***flash-back end * **

**Ellie's P.O.V **

"So that's why he didn't remember me" Alice looked down at her feet with her fringe covering her eyes.

"By the way, how did you find me?"

"Me and Zechs went to your room but you weren't there, I asked him where you might be and he told me to go down the corridor and it's on the first right, and then he ran off into his room? "

"Oh... Ah I see!" I said "are you any good with a sword or magic?"

"You should know that I can use magic and I had started learning swordplay from dad a couple of years ago."

"Good..."

* * *

**Zechs' P.O.V **

I entered the training room after optimising my arms for combat. I was expecting the two girls to be in the room talking but there was no one but me. '_Strange where are they?_' I looked around the room once more, that was when I heard a quiet footstep and I smirked '_invisible eh?_' I activated my scanners and searched the room, '_one to the left, one to the right_' I acted as if I didn't know where they were "where have they gone?" I said and they took a step forward, I walked to the dummy's and started training whilst keeping my scanners locked on them.

As they inched closer I switched my arms to combat mode and the panels slid too become more bulky like before and deployed my blades to their full length,

As the closest one was within the range of attacking with a sword I spun on my heels and swung my right blade towards them.

'Kachin'

My blade was parried away and the assailants clocking was removed, revealing a purple haired girl, "there you are!" I said happily with a smirk on my face. I heard a cannon-shot from behind and quickly jumped out-of-the-way, looking at the origin of the noise I saw my sister Ellie.

"Two against one, that hardly seems fair?" I spoke

"Of course it isn't, its you!, if this were to be fair there would have to be five vs one!"

"True" I replied sticking my tongue out

"Ehh, that can't be true!" Alice shouted.

"It is, he can fight on par with Oberon and Ophelia"

We continued fighting until it got late and the maids told us too get some sleep, me and Ellie went to our rooms and Alice was taken to the guest room on the Archimedes.

* * *

**Elsword's P.O.V **

"So how has he been?" I asked, knowing full well about the incident that happened a few years ago.

"Do you mean Zechs?" The king Chung, my best friend replied.

"Yeah"

"He's been getting better, some of his memories returned but as I think you noticed not all of them."

"Do you think he will ever remember his time with Alice?"

"Sadly I don't think he will, although I noticed he still has the pendant Alice gave him."

"Well, at least I he knows its important."

As we continued to converse about multiple things ranging from bets to a competition to decide who has a better wife we heard a loud noise "OOOOWWW... GOD DAMIT SECOND TIME TODAY!"

'_Was that?_'

"Sigh,Now what's happened"

"Was that Zechs?"

"Yeah"

"Sounded like a girl"

"..."

"I suppose we had better go find out what happened"

We walked through the pristine white corridors until we reached the training room and met up with Aisha and Eve.

"You heard it too?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"Who couldn't" I shrugged my shoulders to that comment and pushed open the large doors too see an interesting sight.

Ellie was trying to hold in her laughter whilst Zechs was lying on the flaw with his ass sticking up with scorch marks covering it and a small flame whilst Alice was attempting to blow it out with no success as whenever it was blown out it would quickly re-ignite.

"What did I do to deserve this?!" he shouted.

* * *

**authors notes **

**sorry about the short chapter compared to the first two.**

**Zechs: why are you so cruel too me?! **

**Corro: meh... cause im batman! **

**Zechs: that doesnt even make sense! **

**Corro: yeah i know :( , my head hurts, remind me never to have a story full of OCs again, **

**Zechs: why? **

**Corro: because... i had to come up with each of the characters with little help from friends, them Demons! **

**if you enjoyed this so far or there's something you think i should add please just leave a review**


End file.
